


Stick Figures

by IantoMcKay



Series: Connor Is A Dork [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoMcKay/pseuds/IantoMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy story with Connor being silly. This is my first fic ever, so please be nice... Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Figures

Draw a line straight down.  
Then two at the bottom, two more at the middle of the line and a circle on top.  
Two eyes and a mouth.

Connor snickered to himself and continued drawing.  
He drew a girl, a boy and a little dog.  
The girl had a triangular dress with a little flower on it and the boy had a one-line-cap on.  
He continued sketching small details, like a sun, a house and a tree in the background.  
Connor was so caught up with his drawing, he didn’t hear Abby come home.  
She entered the kitchen.  
“Hello Connor,” she said.  
Connor let out a startled yelp, as he lost his balance and fell down from the chair.  
“Abby,” Connor said, peeking over the table top, to send her an awkward smile and fixed his shirt, while standing, to gain his composure.  
“I didn’t hear you there.. I was just, uh… Rex, I was looking for Rex.” He gestured at the empty terraria.  
Abby raised an eyebrow. “He’s upstairs, you know.”  
“Ah, Right” Connor said, scratching his neck. “So, how was you day?” Connor said.  
“Good, I guess?” Abby answered, glancing sceptically at him, “what are you doing?”  
Connor turned around alarmed to see the drawing still lying on the kitchen table.  
Swiftly he took the drawing, curled it up and threw it in the bin.  
“Nothing. Look, I’m tired, I think I’m going to bed,” he said, excusing himself, “goodnight Abby.”  
“Night Connor,” Abby sighed.  
He hurried upstairs and congratulating himself for being so eloquent.

Abby smiled to herself, “quirky as always,” she said under her breath and shook her head. She made a beeline for the bin and fished the crumpled up piece of paper out of it.  
She flattened it out and couldn’t help laughing a little when she saw the drawing.  
It was kinda cute…

Next morning:  
Connor woke up at 7:20 AM.  
He went downstairs, to the kitchen, to grab some breakfast, before leaving, for the ARC.  
He opened the fridge, to fetch the juice, but quickly closed it again.  
There, on the fridge, behind a little smiley magnet was his drawing.  
Connor looked around and grinned.  
This was definitely going to be a good day.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or the characters.  
> Thanks to my IRL best friend for the beta!


End file.
